A Pirate's Life 4 Me
by Elpheen
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]When Jack meets Streak, he's intrigued.He knows they've met before, but where?And will they be able to work together before something terrible happens?read and find out!no promises of a happy ending,savvy?
1. Prologue Secret Meeting

A/N: Ok, I'm getting kinda bored o' me 1st 2 fics, and I've got mega Writer's Block on both of 'em, so here's a new fic 4 all of ye lovely Jack fans out there! The rating may go up, but I'm not sure about writing 'graphic' stuff, so we'll see how it goes!  
It's written half diary, half third-person narrative, there'll be ----- in between each change-of-narrative. Sorry if it's a bit confusing!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue - Secret Meeting  
  
Lilac was bored. Bored of attending social gatherings, bored of meeting would-be husbands, bored of her life. But for her secret meetings, she would have run away years ago.

-----

I saw Jack again today. He's so sweet, but I can't keep seeing him...what if Mother finds out? If only he weren't so fixated on becoming a pirate, he might be considered a suitor for me. I did bring up the idea once, but Mother put it down to my fever. Jack and I have made a vow to never tell anyone of our meetings, lest my parents discover us. He said he'd made enough money to buy a small ship and all he needed was a crew. I don't want him to leave. I don't know what I'd do without him.

-----

After she was sure her mother's attention had been distracted, Lilac slipped out of the French doors to the garden. As she walked she was watched, though she did not know it. Her purple dress floated around her ankles as she glided through the moonlit garden to the trees, away from the house where she knew she wouldn't be seen by anyone from the house.  
  
"Where are ye Jack?" she whispered, dropping her lady-like accent she adopted in polite company, "ye said ye'd be here."  
  
"I am 'ere, luv," came a voice from behind her. "Ye look beautiful t'night, as always."  
  
"Thank ye. Yer not so bad yerself."  
  
"Luv..."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"There's summat I need ter be tellin' ye," Jack paused, uncertain.  
  
"What Jack? What is it?"  
  
"I-I've got meself a ship. And a crew. I need ter leave t'morrow night, latest."  
  
"Why, Jack?" Lilac was confused. She'd known this was coming, but why so soon? And so sudden?  
  
"It's callin' me, Lily, the ocean is callin'. I cannay ignore it,savvy?"  
  
Lilac smiled at the use of his favourite word; he'd picked it up from a book and God forbid if anyone else should use it.  
  
"Listen, they'll miss ye if ye don' go back now. Leave."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I'm leavin' ter become a pirate. Me ship's called the Black Pearl. I'll be droppin' by ev'ry now an' again ter check up on ye."  
  
"Jack, I..." Lilac trailed off.  
  
"Ye what, luv?"  
  
"Nothin'. Yer right, I should go. Bye Jack."  
  
"Bye luv. I won' forget ye."  
  
But she was already gone, needing to be alone, to hide the tears that shone on her face.

-----

I nearly told him. I can't bear to let him go. I'm going to run away. Tonight. I'll stowaway on a ship to Tortuga. He's bound to land there eventually. I can here footsteps on the stairs, I've got to hide this. No- one must know how I feel about Jack. This is the first time I've even admitted it to myself. I love him.  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: Well, here it is! The prologue of me new fic! Hope y'all like it! Sorry it's a bit short, but if I didn't stop there, I'd be writing all night!  
  
Jackoholic xXxXx  
  
make me VERY happy and review! Pretty please? 


	2. A New Crew Member

A/N: Ok, now the story really gets going! This is set 10 years after the prologue; that was so ye'd all understand Jack an' Lilac's relationship!!! Oh yeah, no more diary entries coz that would give away the plot! I think I forgot the disclaimer last time, so:  
  
I do not own anything ye recognise from POTC, but I do own Lilac, her family and any other characters I may introduce!!!  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Ship ahead, Cap'n!" came the cry from the crow's nest.  
  
"Colours?"  
  
"White, but I don't think they've seen us."  
  
"Keep the white flag up unless they raise otherwise, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Jack steadied the wheel with his hand as the approaching ship neared. He glanced at his compass, wondering why a merchant ship would be in this area; there were no ports for miles.  
  
"Cap'n, sir! They've raised a red. What are we gonna do?"  
  
Looking through his telescope, Jack vaguely recognised the girl standing at the helm, and if he was surprised that the captain was female, he didn't show it.  
  
"Cap'n, it's the _Nightshade_!"  
  
"Now Jack was worried. The _Nightshade_, so called because of its deadly crew and preference to sailing at night, was captained by the fearsome Streak. She was known by no other name, though some said she was searching for her first love, a well-to-do man turned pirate, though no-one knew his name. Where she attacked, none lived to tell the tale.  
  
Streak stood at the helm of her ship, eyeing the familiar name on the side of the nearing ship, _Black Pearl_. She recognised it, not just from the stories, but something triggered in her memory, and she saw flashes of her past, things she'd long since forgotten. A man, no older than 21, mention of piracy, a garden at night.  
  
"Cap'n? Milady?"  
  
"Aye?" Streak was woken from her reverie by the voiced of her first-mate, a man named Scar.  
  
"Nothin'. Ye looked a bit dazed, tha's all."  
  
"Well I'm fine," she snapped, not wanting her crew to know she had a weakness, "Now, run out the cannons, load all of 'em."  
  
"Aye, milady."  
  
"We'll see what ye make of this, Captain Sparrow."  
  
As he drew alongside the _Nightshade_, Jack eyed the girl standing before him. Her violet eyes shone with apprehension and her midnight-blue hair gleamed in the midday sun.  
  
"Cap'n Streak?"  
  
"That be me."  
  
"Aye, I thought as much. Why be ye travelling by day? I thought ye preferred the cover o' darkness."  
  
"That I do, but we were threatened in our last dock, and left without ado."  
  
"Aye," Jack considered this, at the same time wondering why this woman was so bloody familiar, "Ye seem somewhat familiar. 'Ave I threatened ye before?"  
  
"I'm sure I'd remember meeting someone as ... interestin' as yerself."  
  
"Ye intrigue me, Cap'n. Care ter come aboard an' negotiate in the confines of me cabin?"  
  
"I'd be honoured, Captain Sparrow." So saying, she swung across the gap between the two ships, after giving the order to raise the white flag and that no-one was to attack unless she gave the order.  
  
"So, Captain Streak..."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"What brings ye ter these waters?"  
  
"D'ye not know?"  
  
"Care ter educate me?"  
  
"Indeed. Five years ago a man named Jacob lived in my Port. Only I knew him as Jack. He was twenty-one, I was nineteen and we were in love. One night he came to me and told me that he had enough money to buy a ship, though I forget the name. He left the following night and I have seen neither hide not hair of him since. He broke my heart by ne'er returning, though he promised he would. But then, who was I, to trust the word of a pirate?"  
  
Streak was close to tears remembering her love, but she would not let the pirate captain opposite her see. She took a swig of the open bottle of rum by her, wiped her mouth on her sleeve and continued.  
  
"I left after 3 years of devastation. My family were in ruins and I had no wish to help them; my father disowned me when he discovered my relationship with Jack had been more than a rumour. I bought a ship and, filled with bloodlust, killed anyone who got in my way."  
  
Jack sat, silent for once, and watched the distraught woman before him. She was so familiar, her story brought back memories yet he could not place her.  
  
"Why be ye tellin' me this, luv?"  
  
Streak's eyes flamed.  
  
"Ne'er call me 'luv'. Only one person owns the right to callin' me that, and that person be Jack."  
  
"This Jack ... tell me 'bout 'im."  
  
"He was everything a gentleman should be: kind, considerate and ne'er once did he force me into doing anything I didn't want to."  
  
"Did ye ever..."  
  
"No. That be the one thing I regret. I am still a maid, and intend to stay one unless I find him again."  
  
"What if I told ye I could take ye to 'im?"  
  
Streak shook her head in despair.  
  
"No-one can bring him back. I can feel in me 'eart that he's alive but I don't 'ave a chance in 'ell of ever findin' 'im."  
  
"I like ter test that theory. Come with me an' me crew an' I'll find 'im for ye."

"Wha's in it fer ye?"  
  
"The satisfaction o' helpin' a damsel in distress."  
  
"Ye seem ter be makin' an 'abit o' that, Sparrow."  
  
"Aye. So I do."  
  
"What'd be the conditions o' me staybin' on yer ship?"  
  
"Ye'd 'ave yer own cabin. Most unlike me, I admit, but ye've already put yer point across, an' I'd only be tempted by 'avin ye in 'ere. Ye'll 'ave ter do yer share o' work on deck as well."  
  
"Well that's that sorted, but what 'bout me crew?"  
  
"Send 'em 'ome. I've no doubt they'd be likin' a long 'oliday in Tortuga, aye?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Streak smiled. She knew he was right, and he seemed trustworthy enough. Though after Jacob left her, she wasn't going to trust a pirate willingly.  
  
"Yer conditions are fair, an' I'm 'appy ter stay if ye promise yer crew won't lay a hand on me."  
  
"On me pirate's honour, I swear it by me own life."  
  
"We 'ave an accord then."  
  
"We 'ave an accord."  
  
With that, Jack walked out the room, leaving Streak to finish her rum.  
  
"Yer cabin's jus' down the hall," he called back to her.  
  
"I'm sure I'll find it by me onesies,thanks."  
  
"Yer welcome, lu- Streak."  
  
He walked up on deck singing one of his favourite songs.  
  
"Goin' this way, that way,

Forwards an' backwards,

Over the open seas.

A bottle o' rum

Ter fill me tum,

A pirate's life fer me."  
  
"What be ye so 'appy 'bout, Capt'n?" Gibbs came up behind Jack with a compass in hand.  
  
"We 'ave a new crew member."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Captain Streak o' the Nightshade."  
  
########################################################################  
  
That's the longest chapter I've EVER written!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review for me an' tell me what ye think!!!!!!!!!!! If ye 'ave any questions, ask away!!!!!!!! I promise ter try an' answer 'em!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackoholic xXxXxXx


	3. Don't Try Anything

A/N: Ok, I'm bored, so here's another chapter!!! Oh yeah, does anyone know how 2 get italics 2 work in Word, coz I've tried everything. :(  
  
########################################################################  
  
Streak sat in her cabin, crying silently, tears streaming down her face. She had locked the door so that no-one would see her like this.  
  
"Streak?" Someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Aye?" She called in a muffled voice.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Streak hurriedly wiped her face, re-applied her kohl (**A/N: Yes, she wears kohl too. Not coz of Jack but coz they didn't have sunglasses in those days!**) and unlocked the door to find the captain standing in front of her.  
  
"Ye alright?"  
  
"Aye, I be fine." Jack looked as if he were about to argue, but decided against it.  
  
"Now, d'ye need any more clothes? 'Cause we're stopping off in Nassau and can get hold o' some more ... supplies."  
  
"Aye, that'd be great. Captain Sparrow ...?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Have ye a first name? Or be it just Sparrow?"  
  
"No, I 'ave a first name. It be ... Valkan."  
  
"Valkan?" Streak raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Aye, me parents were ... German."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, me dad was half-German. I'm named fer me Granddad. Me mum was Spanish."  
  
'That explains the dark skin then,' thought Streak.  
  
"I was brought up in England, though. Me parents wanted me ter be 'avin a 'proper' education."  
  
"That explains why yer so ..."  
  
"So ...?"  
  
"Good with words."  
  
"Aye, I s'ppose."  
  
"Anyway, ye got any food?"  
  
"Aye. Will ye be wantin' it down 'ere, or will ye be comin' up ter join the crew?"  
  
"I'll meet the crew."  
  
"Alright then. Give it, say, ten minutes?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
After 'Valkan' had left, Streak changed into a pair of tight-fitting trousers and a loose, semi-see-through shirt, knowing what a good body she had from working out on deck with the crew. It had given her toned muscles and a deep tan. With her dark hair and violet eyes, she looked like a foreign princess, and boy, did she know it. It was her deadliest weapon. The saying 'once bitten, twice as shy' applied to her in full strength. Though it was more like 'bite me ... and you're dinner' for this pirate. She swept her hair up into a plait and secured it with a blood-red ribbon. A sword and pistol in her belt, a dagger in her left boot, and she was ready.  
  
"Evening, gentlemen," she said as she sashayed into the dining quarters a couple of minutes after everyone else. Seeing the lusty looks thrown in her direction, she unsheathed her sword and brandished it warningly.  
  
"Try anything ... and yer dead, understood?"  
  
Mumbled 'ayes' could be heard throughout the room, as the crew busied themselves with getting food.  
  
"Streak. What a pleasure," came a sarcastic voice from behind her.  
  
"Aaron," she said without turning round.  
  
"Didn't know ye were a one for publicity."  
  
"I'm not. Normally. But then, I'm hardly in a normal situation, am I?"  
  
"Aaron, get away from her," the captain had arrived, "Ye wouldn't want to upset out ... guest of honour, now, would ye?"  
  
"No, Cap'n."  
  
"Good. Then I suggest ye grab a plate an' eat before it's all gone."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Streak, milady. Care to join me fer dinner?"  
  
"That I would," she answered, sheathing her sword.  
  
(after dinner)  
  
"Ain't it beautiful?"  
  
Streak jumped slightly. She had thought she was alone.  
  
"Aye. Jack always said the Caribbean sunset reminded him o' me. Beautiful but ever changing he said."  
  
"I agree with 'im 'bout the beautiful bit, though I 'aven't 'ad time ter experience the 'ever changin'' bit."  
  
Streak decided to let the comment pass. She didn't want to ruin the mood. There was something so familiar about Valkan, but she still couldn't place him.  
  
"I'm gonna go now, alright? Just come in when yer ready."  
  
"Aye, Jack," she said, so comfortable in his presence that she thought he was her love. Jack was surprised, but didn't say anything as he thought it most likely that she was in a semi-trance.  
  
Jack fell asleep that night dreaming of a young black-haired girl, no older than nineteen. But before he could ask her name, she dissolved into darkness, and he woke to the cries of a woman nearby.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Well. I certainly didn't see that coming!!! And I'm the author!!! About the name 'Valkan'. I saw 'Van Helsing' yesterday, and I was stuck for a name, so I used that of Anna's brother. If ye see nothing else for a month, see 'Van Helsing' coz it's AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But only if yer not faint-hearted!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackoholic xXxXxXxXx 


	4. A Dream

A/N: Hi again, is ME with another LOVELY chapter!!!!! After this chapter, no more until I get 15 reviews, savvy? Great!!! Also, I know it's kinda obvious who Streak is an' stuff, but I think Jack kinda knows who Streak is talkin' about an' is 'playing dumb' on purpose.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Can't remember whether I put a disclaimer in earlier, but I do not own anyone except those characters ye don't recognize. I also don't own any songs in this fic.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Streak tossed in her bed as images of Jack haunted her dreams – or nightmares. She'd had them every night since she he left and they would not leave her alone.  
  
"Streak?" Jack had entered the room silently and was standing in the doorway watching her. He could not bear to see anyone upset, even worse when he was helpless to do anything about it. He sat by her bed and stroked her hair, matted with sweat, not wanting to wake her suddenly.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"S'alright, luv, I'm 'ere."  
  
She woke without warning and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jack ... Oh. It's ye. I'm sorry, didn't mean ter wake ye."  
  
"Ye didn't. I was sittin' up tryin' ter organize our path. We don't wanna encounter any Navy ships."  
  
"Aye, I understand."  
  
"Want ter tell me 'bout yer dream?"  
  
"No," she said, defensively.  
  
"Come on, ye can tell ol' Ja- Valkan."  
  
"What did ye say?"  
  
"Nothin', luv, nothin'."  
  
Streak looked at him testily. She wasn't in the mood for jokes. Resolutely she resigned herself to telling him of her nightmare.  
  
"Tha's quite a dream, luv."  
  
"I know. I can't get rid of the feeling that I know ye from somewhere..."  
  
"Never met before, luv, I can assure ye that."  
  
"I wish he'd never left," she burst out suddenly. "I wish he'd stayed, then none o' this would be 'appenin'."  
  
"Aye, but then ye'd ne'er have met me."  
  
"Sparrow, I'm really not in the mood for jokes," and she wasn't. She was close to tears and wanted him to leave before she actually started crying.  
  
"Look, Streak, ye can trust me. I know ye placed yer trust in a pirate before an' he betrayed ye, but I won't, I give ye my word."  
  
Streak was sorely tempted to believe him, but as he looked at her with so much emotion in those chocolate eyes, she couldn't help it. As the tears streamed down her face, Jack pulled her into his arms.  
  
"S'alright, luv. 'Twas a long time ago. He's most likely forgotten ye."  
  
"NO! He would ne'er forget me. He promised," then she realised what she said and cried even harder.  
  
As Jack held her, he too wondered what it would have been like if he'd never left. If he'd stayed.  
  
Half an hour later, when Jack had left, Streak began to sing softly to herself:  
  
"_Here I stand alone,  
  
With this weight upon my heart,  
  
And it will not go away.  
  
In my head I keep on lookin' back,  
  
Right back to the start,  
  
Wonderin' what it was that made you change.  
  
Well I tried, but I had to draw the line.  
  
And still this question keeps on spinnin' in my mind:  
  
Chorus:  
  
What if I had never let you go.  
  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
  
If I'd stayed, if you'd tried,  
  
If we could only turn back time...  
  
But I guess we'll never know.  
  
Many roads to take,  
  
Some to joy, some to heart-ache,  
  
Anyone can lose their way.  
  
And if I said that we could turn it back,  
  
Right back to the start,  
  
Would you take the chance and make the change.  
  
Do you think how it would've been sometimes.  
  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
If only we could turn the hands of time.  
  
If I could take you back,  
  
Would you still be mine?  
  
'Cause I tried, but I had to draw the line.  
  
And still this question keeps on spinnin' in my mind...  
  
What if I had never let you go,  
  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
  
What if I had never walked away,  
  
'Cause I still love you more than I can say.  
  
If I'd stayed, if you'd tried,  
  
If we could only turn back time...  
  
But I guess we'll never know...  
  
We'll never know_."  
  
(_What If_ by Kate Winslet)  
  
As she began to cry again, Streak took a bottle of rum and downed the whole thing, drowning her sorrows. Completely drunk, she fell asleep, as Jack stood outside her door waiting until her breathing evened out, and crept in to sit by her bed watching her through the night.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
A/N: Ok, I know not much is happening at the moment, but all of these first chapters are crucial to the plot, and so ye know about the characters.  
  
Kess: Streak decided to tell him everything coz she figured she had nothing to lose by telling him, and she recognizes him, and thinks she can trust him. If ye think my fic's so crap, why d'ye bother reading it? I'm writing wot I wanna write, and ye saying it's crap isn't gonna stop me, savvy?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Discovery

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated for AGES, it's because I had exams and then I went away and loads of other things kept coming up, so sorry!!!  
  
Larky: Ouch! That hurt!!! I didn't use 'here' in the wrong way. I checked. And I know that I shouldn't use 'house' twice in the same sentence, but I was writing quickly and I didn't notice till after I posted it and I can't be bothered to change it, savvy? On a better note: YAY!!! You reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kess: Streak is NOT a Mary-Sue. I hate them and would never use them. She is a pirate. Ever heard of a pirate being perfect (apart from Jack, lol)? No. Exactly.  
  
Thanks to all my LOVELY reviewers (except Kess, lol) you really make my day. If you want something to happen, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do. If the plot gets a bit thin, let me know with some more ideas, savvy?  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Jack woke to find Streak gone. He groaned; he must have dozed off, something he didn't intend to do. He straightened his hat on his head and climbed up to the deck.  
  
"Gibbs, go 'ave a rest. I'll take the wheel fer now."  
  
"Aye," Gibbs called back. In a lower voice, he asked, "How's the lady? Doesn't really seem yer type."  
  
"No, she ain't. I'm just curious 'cause she reminds me of a girl I used to know. Lilac. God she was beautiful. Left her to become a pirate. I still regret it in a way."  
  
Gibbs didn't coax him to continue; Jack rarely spoke of his past, and when he did, you didn't ask questions. When Jack didn't continue, Gibbs left to see about some breakfast, as the cook was ill with a cold.  
  
'Where the hell are ye?' Jack muttered as he took hold of the wheel.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Streak stood in the crow's nest looking out to sea. Her hair fell loose from its ribbon and played in the soft Caribbean breeze. Someone called up to her making her lose her balance. She growled a curse and, sword in hand, grabbed a rope and swung down on deck, placing her weapon at the throat of the man who had startled her.  
  
It was Aaron.  
  
"How dare ye threaten me you ungrateful bitch," he snarled.  
  
"I dare threaten ye, Aaron, because in case ye be havin' trouble rememberin', ye threatened me with me life."  
  
The crew crowded round, interested.  
  
"And how, may I ask, am I in any way ungrateful?" she spat.  
  
"I offered ye everything and ye turned me down. Ye turned me down fer that scallywag Jack – may he burn in hell."  
  
"How dare ye insult Jack," Streak's eyes were burning with rage.  
  
"Why bother stickin' up fer 'im? Ye'll ne'er see 'im again. 'E's probably dead by now anyway."  
  
That was more than she could take. Streak lunged at Aaron, catching him unawares and slicing his chest. He fell to the ground gasping for air. The crew stepped forward, not liking the girl's behaviour.  
  
"Stay back," she warned, "he deserves it. If ye knew what he'd done ter me, ye'd think so too," she paused, knowing that no crew will act pleasurably towards someone who attacks another crew member for seemingly no reason, "if he ain't dead in 'alf an hour, ye can do what ye will with 'im."  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Jack listened with interest as Aaron and Streak bickered. It was only when he realised that Streak had cheated, and attacked Aaron that he smiled. She had pirate blood, alright. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time and place to tell her. As Streak defended him, his conscience battled inside him as to whether he should let her know who he really was.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Jack turned at the gentle voice behind him. He saw Streak, dressed, for once, in a skirt and loose-fitting shirt. Her hair was loose, and in the slowly darkening sky, he knew that he still loved her, after all these years.  
  
"Lily..." he whispered before he realised what he'd said.  
  
"Lily..." she repeated slowly, "it's been a long time since anyone called me that. How d'ye know my na-" she trailed off as she realised.  
  
"Lily, I was stupid to leave ye, and I knew it, yet I still left. I'll understand if ye want ter leave."  
  
"Jack, I forgive you."  
  
Those three simple words rendered Jack speechless.  
  
"Ye – ye do?"  
  
"Aye, o' course Jack. I loved ye then an' I love ye still. How could I not?"  
  
"Lily..." was all that he could say.  
  
She ran to him and he folded her into his arms, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
"Stay with me Lily?"  
  
He knew the answer as she pressed her lips against his, and he responded without a second thought.  
  
"Come to my cabin, Lily," he broke the kiss to ask her what he'd wanted to ask her ever since he'd met her.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"If ye don't want ter take it further, that's fine. I'm here waiting."  
  
"No, Jack, I was just thinkin' how much ye've changed. Before it was always me leading you on ... now it's the other way round."  
  
"The sea does a lot for one's confidence, luv."  
  
"I know. I can't believe I've found ye."  
  
"Me neither, luv, me neither."  
  
"Now, I believe we were on the way ter yer cabin...?"  
  
"Aye, luv, I believe we were."  
  
#####################################################################  
  
A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I figured it was a good place to stop. D'ye think I should have kept Jack's identity secret for longer? I just wanted 'em to get together!!!  
  
About 3 days ago, I was standing on the edge of England looking out to sea, wondering where the hell Jack was lol!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pretty please???

WARNING: next chapter might be R-rated; it depends if I can get someone to write it coz I'm crap at that sorta thing lol!!! If you can write smut, please email me the next chapter...it can be whatever you want, as long as it sticks to the story line and isn't too complicated. I will pick the best one, though I may change it slightly to suit the story!


	6. Touché

A/N: Wow, nearly 18 months since I updated this fic…I hadn't realised I'd stayed away from the POTC fandom so long! I've since gone through about 3 different usernames and my writing style has probably changed, but I was reading through all my fics and I had this burning urge to continue this one. Please bear with me while I find my feet with this story again, as always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as are positive comments. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Streak lay beside Jack, an arm across his chest and their legs intertwined. She smiled as he shifted in his sleep, muttering to himself of rum and mermaids. The ship's gentle rocking soon lulled her to sleep, where for the first time in seven years she slept, uninterrupted by nightmares.

xxxxx

Jack woke, finding himself alone in his bed.

'Lily?' He rubbed his eyes, took a swig of the never-empty bottle on the floor and looked around the room. Coming to the realisation that he was, indeed, alone, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled on his usual attire, not forgetting his hat, and stumbled out of the cabin.

He found Streak practising her sword skills against an invisible opponent, and decided to test her ability. Drawing his sword silently, he waited until she turned, meeting her blade with his.

'En guarde, luv.'

She replied with a smirk, and backflipped away from him, increasing the distance between them.

'Ye think ye can handle me, Jack? I've learnt a lot since ye tried ter teach me ter fight back home.'

He advanced on her slowly, like a cat waiting to pounce. She watched him, uncertain of his next move.

'Luv,' he looked into her eyes, 'I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow,' he briefly met her lips with his, 'Savvy?'

Streak smiled up at her Captain, before catching him off-guard with a kick to his right ankle.

'Hey! Ye cheated, luv.'

'Ever heard the phrase, "Pot calling the kettle black"?'

There was laughter in his eyes as he good-naturedly parried with her, the two blades clashing together time and again, until her sword clattered to the deck, and his was at her throat.

'Looks like I win, luv.'

'Not quite, Jack.' She reached behind her to her belt, and pulled out a small dagger, holding it to his crotch.

'Touché.'

Jack dropped his sword in surrender and looked into her eyes.

'Now we both know ye would never carry out that threat.'

'And how do ye know that?'

He leant forward and whispered in her ear, 'Because ye enjoyed last night too much ter risk not bein' able ter do it again, luv.'

She smiled at this and stepped away.

'Now how 'bout some breakfast, me darlin'? All that fighting has worked me up an appetite.'

'Aye, that'll about do it.'

Jack slung an arm about her shoulders casually, but making Streak feel safe all the same. They wandered across the deck to the galley, where the scent of breakfast could be smelt, whetting the appetite, unaware that their display of affection had been observed.

xxxxx

A/N: A fairly short chapter, I think, but I'm quite pleased with it. I'll update once I receive a couple of reviews, just to let me know that you guys are still interested in this fic. Hope you liked it, and that the transition between this chapter and the previous one wasn't too bumpy.

Perfect but Scarred (aka Jackoholic)

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Journey to the Past

A/N: No new reviews as of yet, but maybe another chapter will encourage you to hit the little lilac button at the bottom of the screen.

Flashback

Lily made her way through Tortuga, brushing past the groping hands of lust-filled pirates. She came to an inn that didn't look quite as god-awful as the others and slipped inside. Ordering a rum from the barmaid, she found a secluded table in the corner, which, though already occupied, seemed to be the furthest from the violence in the main area of the pub.

'Can I…sit here?'

The man at the table looked her up and down, smiled and nodded.

''Course, darlin'. I'm always willin ter share with a young lass such as yerself.'

Lily gratefully dropped onto the bench, and took the opportunity to further examine the stranger opposite her. His eyes were grey, the colour of a stormy sky, and his ragged ash-blonde hair fell to his shoulders. His smile was surprisingly white for what was obviously a pirate, and she found herself attracted to him.

'If yer gonna be sharin' me table luv, I think it best we exchange names, at least.'

'Lily Cuthay,' she looked up from her drink to answer him.

'I'm Grey Wolf to me enemies, Aaron ter me friends. It's a pleasure ter meet ye, Lily, though I must admit I'm a tad curious. Ye don't look like a whore, pirate or native of this island, yet ye hold yer rum well. What be yer business in Tortuga?'

'I'm looking for someone. He left me two years ago, and I swore I would find him. We used to drink rum together when we met; it was his drink of choice, and I soon acquired a liking for it.'

Once she'd assessed him as not likely to harm her, Lily summoned the courage to ask Aaron if he knew of a place where she could stay the night.

'Ye can stay with me, darlin'. I won't lay a hand on ye if ye don't wish it so.'

'I'll trust you on that, though I must warn you that I have some skill in the handling of a blade, and will not hesitate to use that to my advantage should you go back on your word.'

'I understand. Now, if ye've finished with yer rum, we'd best be goin'. It ain't safe after dark for ye ter be wond'rin' round, even if yer with me.'

He rose from the table, and Lily followed suit, taking note of the sword in his belt and the dagger hilt above his boot.

a week later

'Aaron, I can't stay with you, I have to find Jack. You don't understand.'

'I offered ye everything. I did nay touch ye when ye did not wish it, but when I did ye were willin'. I love ye Lily, I dunno how or why but I do. Ye took me 'eart an' now yer runnin' off ter find 'Jack'. We could be 'appy together, livin' 'ere. Why, Lily?'

He held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair, knowing fair well he would probably never hold her again, hear her voice or feel her touch. She was strong spirited and nothing could keep her from pursuing her dreams.

Lily pushed his arms away, knowing if she stayed any longer to doubt her intentions she would stay. Pressing a kiss to his lips and taking her sword from the rack, she walked to the door, holding back tears. She may not love Aaron in the way she loved Jack, but he was special to her, a friend in this foreign land, and she was grateful for that. Turning at the door she saw that he had moved into the shadows so she could not see his tears.

'Goodbye, Aaron,' she whispered, before pulling the door shut behind her and walking purposefully to the docks, where a ship was waiting for her; she'd asked about the port if there were any vacancies for a woman onboard a ship, pirate or not, aware of many seamen's superstitions about women at sea. One captain had agreed to take her on as cook, and he seemed worthy enough. His ship was the Silver Blade, a pirate ship, but not a bloodthirsty one. As she neared the docks, Lily noticed an abandoned vessel at the far end. Smiling to herself, she asked a boy sitting on the pier who's it was, and whether there were supplies on board.

'Yes, miss. I saw it bein' loaded 'bout an hour ago. The crew 'ave left me in charge of it, with promise of payment.'

Lily's smile widened. Perfect. Putting on her best pirate accent, she stepped onboard.

'How old are ye?'

'Just turned fourteen, miss.'

'And yer name?'

'Tommy.'

'What say ye ter bein' the first member o' me crew, Tommy?'

The boy's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet.

'Really? Ye'd commandeer it?'

'Course, nothin' to it.'

'I don't s'pose me brothers could come too? We're orphans, ye see, and we've always wanted to leave Tortuga. We'll work 'ard, miss, and we won't lay a hand on ye.'

Lily looked around to make sure the crew of the ship weren't returning and nodded.

'Aye, that'd be great. Be quick, though, before the crew return.'

Excited, Tommy ran down the dock, and within ten minutes had returned with four more boys, ranging in age from eleven to twenty, and all looking capable of a hard day's work.

'All right lads, come aboard, we'll go through the formalities o' learnin' names once we've set sail. We'll be stoppin' at Tortola ter pick up more crew members, savvy?'

Lily subconsciously used Jack's favourite word, it came naturally to her after so much thought of him and his whereabouts.

After a stop at Tortola to find a crew, Lily had aboard her ship a total of 23 men. She'd decided that Lily was too feminine a name for a pirate captain, and settled upon Streak, the name once given to her when she was a child and ran like 'a streak of lightning' as the housekeeper had once said.

It didn't take long for the crew to place their trust in their Captain; she was a fair leader with a quick fiery temper who settled their disputes easily. She was also a better swordsman that she let on, surprising the men with her skill. Her temper shed the blood of many enemies, and she soon had enough loot to trade for a bigger, better ship. She had long since decided that sailing at night was preferably to during the day, and christened her new ship _Nightshade_, after the deadly flower. She had not cut her hair since before they set sail from Tortuga, and it now fell to her waist. It was a shade of black that shone blue in the moonlight, a waterfall that cascaded down her back. Her beauty attracted the attention of many, but no crewman would dare lay a hand on her, at the risk of losing it to her deadly blade. Those who attempted to touch her found themselves dead, or at the least without a ship, crew or supplies, stranded on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. After five years of searching for her love, she had almost given up hope; until she saw the ship sailing through the smoke in the distance. She gave the order to raise a red, and hoped to Hell this would be the last ship she battled before she found her Jack.

A/N: What do you think? Please let me know, it's what the little lilac button's for. I hope this flashback made sense…I've tried to cover the relationship between Streak and Aaron as well as filling in her years at sea without making it too long and tedious. This time I mean it when I say I won't update until someone leaves me a review! Ideas and criticism are always welcome…I don't really want to get stuck again with no plot, so thoughts on a plotline are much appreciated!

Perfect but Scarred

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Hurt

A/N: Ok, things get a bit…violent in this chapter, with some attempted rape…just a warning for people who are squicked out by that kinda thing. Oh yeah, and I changed my penname again…I'm in a variety kinda mood at the moment.

Krissi: I'm trying to finish it, I promise! I just need a plot-line…

Renajah: Thank you huni, luv ya!

xxxxx

Streak tucked into her breakfast with gusto, with Jack following suit, though she had water where he had rum; she usually loved the drink, but not for breakfast. Jack was busy explaining to the crew who Streak was, whilst gesturing madly as usual, and also describing their route. Streak was intrigued to hear that they would be stopping at Isla Di Muerta, the legendary island that could only be found by those who already knew where it was. Once she'd cleared her plate, she pretended to be listening intently to Jack, whilst sliding a hand under the table to his leg. She moved her hand higher and delighted in seeing him try to stay in control. After a few minutes, she decided she's teased him enough, and rose from the table. Jack looked up at her questioningly and she smiled.

'I'm just goin' ter the cabin ter freshen up. I ain't 'ad the chance since our duel. I think I'll go ter the nest when I'm done. Just so yer know.'

She kissed his lips briefly, lovingly stroked his cheek and strode off; knowing Jack's eyes were on her all the way. She turned at the door and winked, before leaving for their cabin.

In the cabin, Streak shook her glossy hair free from its band and brushed it through. She stripped and heated some water, using it to clean herself. She might be a pirate, but she liked being clean. She rinsed her hair and rubbed it dry on an old shirt before plaiting it into a long braid; she loved having her hair loose, but it wasn't really practical aboard a ship. Plus, if she plaited it while it was still damp, it stayed in soft curls when she took it out. Looking through a trunk in the corner of the cabin, Streak found some old shirts and pants that fitted her just about alright and pulled them on. Rummaging around the cluttered assortment of trinkets on Jack's desk she found a stick of kohl that she used to line her eyes. Pleased with the finished effect, she strapped on her sword, slipped into her boots and 'borrowed' Jack's hat. Smiling at how she knew he'd look when he saw her in it, she left the cabin and pulled the door to, intending to climb the crow's nest and have some peace.

Her plans were thwarted, however when she was halfway up the ladder. It was a rope ladder, though despite this was quite strong, and when she reached the tenth rung she noticed it was fraying about a meter above her. She realised her weight was too much for it, and she was too high up to risk jumping. She started to descend, but as soon as she moved the rope snapped and she fell to the wooden deck below.

She landed awkwardly, and with the sun almost blinding her, she didn't notice the sword at her throat until the tip pressed against her skin.

'Don't ye think ye can escape me that easily, Lily.'

'Don't call me that, Aaron, my name is Streak.'

'Not ter yer Captain it's not.'

'That's different, and ye know it.'

'No I don't; I love ye, Lily, always have, but ye ran away…why?'

''Cause the world don't revolve around ye, Aaron, that's why. I 'ad other business to attend to.'

'Yer mine Lily, only mine. Ye gave yerself ter me the day we met, and now I'm gonna 'seal the deal', as it were.'

Aaron gripped Streak's arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her along the deck. She opened her mouth to scream, but he was on her in a flash.

'Don't ye be callin' fer help, or it'll be all the worse for ye, understand?'

Streak nodded mutely, knowing that he was stronger than her, and probably a better skilled swordsman. They reached her cabin and Aaron kicked open the door and threw Streak to the floor. Her hair had come loose from its braid and fell about her shoulders. She looked up at Aaron, scared of what he was capable of doing to her. She knew he wanted to hurt her for what she'd done to him and she could see in his eyes that he wouldn't be merciful. Jack would be at least another hour with the crew, and he thought she was safe in the nest; he wouldn't come looking for her. Streak knew that to Aaron it would seem like some sort of victory to have her in Jack's bed.

Aaron locked the door and threw the key out of reach under the desk. He slowly advanced on her like a tiger waiting to pounce. Backing up to the bed, Streak raised herself from the floor, not liking the feeling of being weak and helpless, though given the current situation there was little she could do about that. Aaron reached out a hand to help her stand, and for a moment Streak let herself believe that he'd had a change of heart. He pulled her to him and ran a fingertip over her cheek to her chin, forcing her to look at him. She lowered her gaze, not wanting to meet his eyes, but he backhanded her across the face. She refused to fall to the floor again and managed to keep her balance, whilst holding a hand to her reddened cheek.

'Never look away from me again.'

Aaron shook her shoulders until she met his gaze.

'D'ye understand?'

'Aye,' it was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough.

He moved her hand gently from her face and caressed her cheek gently, his other hand settling on her waist. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Much as she didn't want to, Streak felt herself responding to his touch. As his hands began to roam, she pulled away, disgusted with herself.

'Lily, what are ye doin'? I'm not tryin' ter hurt ye anymore.'

'Aaron, I'm sorry. I might have loved ye once, but I was naïve and young. I didn't realise how deep your feelings were fer me.'

Aaron felt rage well up inside him once more as she rejected him again. He pushed her to the bed and tore through her clothes, leaving her exposed before him. She moved to cover herself but he held her fast.

'Jack isn't here ter save ye now, bitch. Give yerself up ter me and I won't hurt ye anymore than I have ter.'

'Never.'

'So be it.'

Aaron drew his sword and ran it gently across her stomach, leaving a thin trail of blood behind it. Streak bit her lip, but refused to show any sign of pain. She knew better than to struggle against an angry man with a blade, but when she heard footsteps outside the door, she let out an unearthly cry for help. The door handle rattled as the stranger outside made an attempt to open it. There were footsteps running away from the door, and Streak could only hope that they were going to find Jack, as Aaron raised his sword above her.

'Ye've done it now, Lily. I'm goin' ter kill ye, and won't Jack be upset.'

He gave a sickening smile as he slashed down with his sword…

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! I will try and update again soon, but I've just been so busy recently with coursework and shows and stuff…sorry!

xoxoxoxox PBS xoxoxoxox


End file.
